hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaclyn Gibson
Jaclyn Gibson is a 21 year old Death Eater. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Jaclyn Bailey Gibson was born on March 19 to Jenna and James Gibson. Jenna and James were both Slytherins at Hogwarts and had met at school. Soon after meeting in their second year, they became best friends. A few years after graduating from Hogwarts, they both decided to become Death Eaters, though Jenna did have to encourage James a bit before he decided to join with Voldemort. They got their dark marks at the same time. They decided to get married a year or so after they became Death Eaters. Soon, Jaclyn was born. Jaclyn grew up around magic and her parents never hid a thing about the wizarding world from her. When Jaclyn was around five years old, her parents left for the night and had a neighbor, one of the couple's former classmates from Hogwarts, babysit Jaclyn. Jenna and James left to go fight in what would be known as the battle of Hogwarts. They fought along with the other Death Eaters until the battle finally ended. James and Jenna had recieved a few injuries, but nothing that wouldn't heal. After Voldemort was defeated, they went about their regular lives, but still met with other Death Eaters in attempt to discover a way to bring Voldemort back. A couple months after the battle though, The Ministry of Magic tracked down the Gibsons and sent James and Jenna into Azkaban. Jaclyn was sent to live with her mother's older sister, a graduated Gryffindor that had not talked to her sister since Jenna got her dark mark. Jaclyn's aunt, Wendy, despised Jaclyn and her parents because she felt that what Jenna and James was wrong and that they were just evil. Despite not liking Jaclyn or her parents, Wendy took good care of Jaclyn, though it was obvious that she gave her actual children more privlages and let them get away with more than she did Jaclyn. Jaclyn grew to hate Wendy and her family. She knew that she wasn't welcomed in their home and that they didn't really care about her. As a child, Jaclyn always set big goals for herself in whatever she did and did whatever she had to to achieve those goals. She was also known for being able to sneak around easily and causing trouble. When Jaclyn was 11, an owl flew into her small bedroom's window. Once she saw that it was an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, she showed it to Wendy and her aunt took both her and Jaclyn's cousin, Wendy's son Riley, to get all of their supplies. Once at Hogwarts, Jaclyn was quickly sorted into Slytherin, where she was glad to be, as it was the house of both of her parents. She made some friends and tried out for the house quidditch team, making a spot as the seeker. When Jaclyn finally graduated from Hogwarts, her aunt gave her a box and told Jaclyn that it was from Jenna and James. They had given Wendy the box before they were taken away to Azkaban and had told her to give it to Jaclyn as a graduation gift from them, in case anything were to happen to them. Later, when Jaclyn opened the box she found it full of papers and a couple of books. The books had to do with the dark arts, a subject that Jaclyn had always been interested in but had never been able to learn much about. The papers will filled with a variety of things. From more dark magic spells to information about the last time Voldemort rose. At the bottom of the box, Jaclyn found a list of Death Eaters that she could ask her questions to and be tutored in the Dark Arts by. Jaclyn tracked down the people on the list, some were dead and some were in Azkaban, but finally she found a woman that was neither dead or imprisoned, Sara Byrd. After meeting with Sara for the first time, Jaclyn asked if Sara would tutor her and help her to prepare to become a Death Eater. It took a bit of work to finally convince Sara to do it, but eventually she agreed to help Jaclyn. A few months later, Sara decided that Jaclyn was ready to become a Death Eater. Jaclyn had picked up the Dark Arts quickly. Jaclyn traveled to a higher ranked Death Eater's house where they performed the initiation process and Jaclyn received her dark mark. Jaclyn now lives on her own in a small apartment and attends Death Eater meetings regularly in order to help them discover a way to bring back Voldemort. Personality Jaclyn's personality is doubled sided. She can be talkative, positive and be joking around sometimes. Other times she will be silent and more mysterious. Whatever mood she is in though, she's always ambitious and ready to go, and she will stop at practically nothing to achieve those goals. Looks Jaclyn has pretty shoulder-length light blond hair and bright blue eyes. When she is with the Death Eaters she wears the standard Death Eater uniform, but when she is out in public she wears regular clothes to try and fit in, so that she won't get caught. Wherever she goes outside of meetings with other Death Eaters, she makes sure that her dark mark is hidden so that she won't get caught. Wand Jaclyn's wand is made of spruce wood and is 14 inches long. Its core is made of Unicorn hair. Alliances *Lord Voldemort *David Byrd *Sara Byrd *Tony Christensen *Levi Sinclair *All Death Eaters Enemies *The Ministry of Magic *Muggles *Muggleborn Wizards and Witches Abilities/Traits *Jaclyn is a Death Eater *Jaclyn is a Pureblood witch *Jaclyn can be a bit talkative *Both of Jaclyn's parents were Death Eaters *Jaclyn grew up around magic *Jaclyn was a seeker on her house Quidditch team Gallery Aaa-group kindlephoto-2568489.jpg Brittni_kindlephoto-2321573.jpg Channels4_mobile_banner_kindlephoto-3133840.jpg Category:Female Category:Adult Category:JordynPallas Category:Death Eater Category:Former Student Category:Former Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:British